galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sampson vs. Masters
Sampson vs. Masters was a court case between Bart Sampson & John Masters over the renewal of the Ultra Program. Overview Bart Sampson, dissatisfyed with Project Congar, complains to Jack Stewart & demands the renewal of the Ultra Program. Because of the regulation forbidding it's renewal, Stewart fails to sign & Bart signs instead & mails it to the drone makers. John Masters, head of the board of chief robotics, learns of this & sends Bart a letter with the declined form. The letter requests he sends a reason for attempting to renew the Ultra Program & to not resend the form for renewal again. Bart ignores this request & rips the letter up & sends the form again. Masters, frustrated that Bart had disobeyed the request, sues him for S$100 million for disobeying court order & falsely renewing an unofficial document that has been rendered void. Chess & John John Masters is the younger brother of Chess Masters, one of the wealthiest men on Saturn & is the founder of the Andromeda Intergalactic Research Program. John grew up in his brother's mansion on the North Hill of Twin Hills, overlooking the nearby Capitol, the capital of Styx & Saturn. John never liked his brother, Chess & was jealous of Chess's rich wealthiness. John moved to the other hill & spent his money on a new mansion on the South Hill & the Twin Hills were nicknamed Master Hills. John lost all of his money a year after purchasing the mansion, due to gambling his entire life savings away in a casino. His house was then repossessed by the bank & he was left without a home & money. Unable to get anywhere, John walked the quarter mile to the North Hill to see his brother. Chess, not approving of his brother's lifestyle, refused to let John into his house. Chess continued to get wealthy & John's financial ratings plummeted with his debts. In 475 B.C., John had nothing left but his job & dignity. Upon hearing that Bart had disobeyed his order to not renew the Ultra Program, he saw the perfect opportunity to get money & sued Bart for 100 million Saturnian dollars. This idea had it's pros & cons: If John won the case, Bart would have to pay him 100 million dollars & he'd be wealthier than Chess & he'd have a life again. If Bart won, John would have to pay him 100 million dollars & he didn't have that money & if he lost, he would have to rely on Chess to bail him out. Trial Bart argued the problems with the drone while Masters continued to contradict him. After a day into the court battle, Bart learned from Milhouse that Chess Masters had told him that the reason John Masters is suing Bart for such a sum is due to the fact that Masters is homeless & doesn't make enough money in his job to get a house & only enough to feed himself. Bart realized that because of this, he was actually losing & this was the fact that the court case wasn't all about what he'd been focusing on, but it was just all about Masters frauding him. Bart won the case & Chess Masters had to come in & pay S$100 million to Bart since John had nothing to pay Bart with. Angry at John, Chess Masters allowed Bart the chance to sue him for fraud, but Bart denied it. Aftermath Bart Sampson John Masters John Masters' financial status plummeted even further upon losing the case. Masters owed money to the government, military & his brother. For the next 4 years, John would face an era of depression in his life as he lost his job too. In 472 B.C., the last Andromeda mission, Andromeda 218 lifted off. Chess was there to witness it, but inhaled smoke without knowing & a few weeks later in 471 B.C., he fell ill of lung cancer. John Masters & Jack Stewart found Chess Masters 10 hours after his death on Ring 1, 12, 471 B.C.